This invention relates to speech therapy. More particularly, this invention relates to a computer-based system that can be used to provide speech therapy to a person such as an aphasia patient. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a computer-based system that can be operated by an aphasia patient or other user in order to provide speech therapy that is self paced and does not require the participation of a human speech therapist.
Aphasia is a language disorder caused by stroke or other injury to the brain; some form of aphasia afflicts over two million Americans. Aphasia interferes with the ability to select words and assemble the selected words in accordance with syntax rules to form sentences communicating an intended meaning. Speech therapy to improve the capabilities of aphasic patients has traditionally been provided by human speech therapists who, in the course of a therapy session, instruct the patient as to linguistic tasks to be performed and evaluate the patient's performance of the tasks. While such therapy can be effective, there are several drawbacks in the use of humans to supervise and monitor patients practising to regain speech capabilities. Use of a trained speech therapist is expensive and patient access to such therapists may be limited by economic considerations or by the scarcity of therapists. Therapy sessions generally must be conducted when time with a therapist can be scheduled, rather than on an ad hoc basis when a patient desires therapy. Moreover, a therapist appearing to wait impatiently while an aphasic patient struggles unsuccessfully to find a word may make the patient feel uncomfortable with the therapy and inhibit progress.
Computer technology has been employed to assist aphasic patients. However, known computer-based systems do not provide an aphasic patient with speech therapy of the sort conducted by human therapists.